Toa Potęgi
Toa Potęgi to opowieść o prawdziwej historii Mazarina, pisana jako jego pamiętnik. Rozdział1 Leżałem na wzgórzu i patrzyłem w niebo. Myślałem o swojej przeszłości. Nic nie pamiętałem ze swojej przeszłości. Chciałem się dowiedzieć co robiłem, kim byłem jako matoranin. Pamiętam jedno. Elektroniczny mały pamiętnik, w którym wszyskto zapisywałem, nawet pogodę. Został zabrany i sprzedany kiedy tylko stracił pamięć. Byłem już w tedy toa. Rozmyślałem gdzie on może być. Musiałem się dowiedzieć kim byłem. Za wszelką cenę. Nagle usłyszałem jakieś krzyki. MAZARIN!!-Wrzeszczał \/istris, Matoranin magnetyczności i mój najbliższy przyjaciel. -Co się stało? Wrzeszczysz jakbyś widział Makuta- Odparłem sarkastycznie. -Bo... Bo ich... Widziałem-Odparł \/istris łapiąc oddech. Odrazu spoważniałem i ruszyłem na pomoc. W wiosce było kilkanaście rakhszi, z którymi walczyli już toa kofo. Spodobało mi się. Po jednym dla każdego. Później było już gorzej. Do wioski wleciał obserwujący to wcześniej ze wzgórza Makuta Krika. Wylądował na dachu jednego z domów. O drazu wystrzeliłem w niego jedną z rakiet. Zdziwiłem się kiedy wybuchła w powietrzu od kuli ognia. Zobaczyłem, że za nim stał jakiś Toa ognia. Najwyraźniej jego sługa. -Ty idź i zajmij się tym toa magnetyzmu, z ja zniszczę resztę.- Rozkazał Krika swojemu ognistemu słudze, który zeskoczył z dachu prosto na mnie. Zdjął z pleców katanę i przeciął nim powietrze tuż przede mną. Zachwiałem się, a on podciął nie nogą. Z ręki wypadła mi moje działo i upadłem na ziemię. Potem ognisty uniósł katanę od głowę i zamachnął się prosto na mnie. Kiedy myślał że mnie załatwił zauważył że jego miecz jest na moim sierpie. -Niespodzianka!-Odpychałem go sierpem i wstałem na równe nogi. Ciekawostka: Kiedy mam kłopoty instynktownie aktywuję moc magnetyzmu i przyciągam sierp prosto do dłoni. przygotowałem się do następnego ciosu na tors, akurat kiedy zaatakował na nogi. znowu spóbowałem zupki wody i piasku. potem zaatakował mnie za placów i z dachu jeednej z chat żywiołem: -Dobra, teraz się wkurzyłem.-powiedział w myślach sam do siebie. kiedy snowu sprubawał zajść mnie od tyłu użyłem magnetycznośći na jednym z pojazdów (w zasadzie jedym z pojazdów w wiosce) i zrobił z niego elektro-magnez. spejalnie dla tego gościa działający tylko na niego. kiedy przykleił się do łazika wreśzcie mogłem mu przywalić. wyciągnołem za pleców komorowy miotacz zamor i wystrzeliłem połowe magazynka. kiedy na miejscu tego toa pozostał tylko płonący stos wykrzyknąłem z radości, a potem zrozumiałem, że rozwalił jedyny łazik w wiosce. turaga Krotris mnie zabije. nagle z góry ognia wyleciała noga łazika i przygniotła mnie kilka metrów dalej niż przed chwilą stałem. z stosy wyskoczył ten toa, wessał cały ogień i zaczął formować z niego kule. wtedy kontem oka zobaczyłem, że makuta robi to samo z cieniem. i obaj patrzyli na mnie. po chwili w ym samym czasie wystrzelili we mnie pociskami z żywiołów. już myślałem, ze pomnie i zamknąłem oczy. przez dłuższą chwile jednak nic nie poczułem. otwarłem jedno oko i zabaczyłem stojącego przede mną Meroxa. ten toa grawitacji ocałił mi życie i dzięki żywiołowi wyciągnął mnie z pod złomu. ale wolałem podziękować mu kiedy niebądzie żadnych członków bractwa w okolicy. obah ruszyliśmy na naszych nowych znajomych z gotową bronią i taką determinacją, że toa ognia zrobił kilka kroków w tył: -ten toa przed chwilą...-powiedział toa ognia i spojrzał w stronę Makuty, ale tam już nikogo nie było. za to nienawidzę makuta-zawsze wieją w najlepszym momencie. tak czy innaczej zawsze został nam toa. też mogło być. po jakimś czasie nasz ogniowy padł na ziemię z porypaną zbroją i bez swojej zabawki. pozwoliliś my mu odejść i nawet mógł zarać zwój przerośnięty scyzoryk. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Hetroxa 23